


hypnotized by the way you move

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, I seriously can't believe I did this, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, take this LeoPika and I'll go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a small gasp, and Leorio let out a shaky "<em>Ah</em>," pulling Kurapika's clothes down. Kurapika lifted his hips to help, letting Leorio tug them down and kicking them off himself onto the floor. Leorio pulled away just a little, reaching up to remove his glasses and toss them to the nightstand.</p><p> <br/><em>(If they happened to miss, it was just collateral damage.)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	hypnotized by the way you move

"Y-you're sure."

It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. The kind that you say when you're having a hard time with the idea of believing something, the kind that you have to reiterate inside and chew it up until you realize that maybe it's definite. 

That was how Leorio felt. Half disbelieving, half excited, completely nervous.

"I'm sure."

The answer was set in stone, determined and truthful, and Kurapika's voice didn't shake once.

( _Leorio didn't know how he did it sometimes_.)

Leorio took a deep breath, let his chest swell with air for an excuse to actually take some time to push his nerves back into his body. He shot Kurapika a smile, the kind that said "of course," when inside he was more like " _I can't believe I exist_."

"Okay. Well, ah..." His voice faded off inside his throat, and he cleared it once. Leorio nodded towards the mattress, cheeks growing warm. He couldn't very well say " _Get on the bed_ ," because he knew he'd die, he'd absolutely fall to the floor in a heap of red cheeks and tight pants.

( _That wouldn't be good now_ , _would it?_ )

Kurapika, always the clairvoyant, took a step back. His voice dropped low, soft enough for Leorio to bite his lip.

"You might want to watch, Leorio."

Leorio almost shivered when he said his name, rolling his lip through his teeth just as the tabard fell to the floor. It landed, the ends billowing out just as Kurapika clucked his tongue gently for Leorio to bring his eyes back up. And he did, just in time to see his thin fingers moving to the hem of his shirt and lifting. Leorio sighed to himself, heart beating faster, and the shirt went up and up and up until it was being pulled over his head, sleeves inside out and collar folded the wrong way just as it was dropped to the floor next to the tabard.

Leorio stepped closer now, an appreciative hum running through his throat as he looked him up and down, because he knew this part was hard for him. He stood close to Kurapika, angling himself slightly to the side so he wouldn't be hit by raised elbows and helped him pull the front of his binder up as far as it could go. Then he took a step behind him and tugged the back over his head, using one hand to fist his hair so it wouldn't get caught in the fabric. Once it was off and wound around his biceps, Kurapika started to shake it off, dropping it to the floor beside his tabard and looking up at Leorio.

His face was nothing short of defiant, set jaw and focused eyes and hair out of his face just enough for you to see that he meant everything that had just happened. He looked  _fierce_ , always did, but despite that, there was a little something different right now.

Because, right now, Kurapika's cheeks were a little pink. A small blush, and his lower lip tucked in just enough to show that he was biting the skin inside. Leorio found himself blushing too, cheeks heating up red and fast, and he suddenly felt much too overdressed. Apparently, Kurapika agreed, because then there were slender fingers undoing his tie and pulling it from his collar. They splayed across his chest, and Kurapika's eyes closed, letting his fingers move by memory across the buttons. One by one, they became undone, slipping out of their notches and leaving a new space of Leorio's chest in the open with each one. As soon as they reached the last button and undid it, Kurapika let his hands drift a little lower, slipping into the belt loops of Leorio's pants. He tipped his chin up now, pulling Leorio closer by the loops, and opened his eyes.

They were red, a brilliant red. Burning hard and bright and piercing to the point where Leorio almost had to take a step back, red enough to the point where he felt his heart beat a little harder and his pants tighten.

( _He was glad he'd decided to get rid of the suit jacket earlier_.)

Kurapika reached up, slipped his hands onto Leorio's chest underneath his shirt and spread his fingers. His fingers ghosted across his skin, charting seams of muscles and sketches of scars and all in between, sliding up to his shoulder blades and pushing the fabric off. Leorio moved his arms to help, letting Kurapika's hands drift to the cuffs and pull the shirt off. Leorio was breathing hard now, almost like he'd been running, and the answer to why was caught somewhere between the zipper of his pants. His shirt fell to the floor, the fabric blowing out slightly at the ends, and he let out a long breath.

Kurapika took a step back, eyes half-lidded and demanding.

Leorio took a step forward, lip catching between his teeth.

Kurapika walked himself backwards until the backs of his knees were meeting the edge of the bed. Leorio, having followed closely, was right in front of him, eyes everywhere and trying not to linger too long in some places impolitely;  _hungry_ , just wanting and wanting ( _Kurapika_ ).

Kurapika tilted his head to the side, voice low and smooth enough to punch straight through Leorio's lungs.

"I want your mouth, Leorio."

Leorio's hands were on his hips in an instant, pushing him backwards until he had fallen back onto the mattress. A knee came up to kneel on the mattress as Leorio leaned forward and down, lips pressing to the hollow of Kurapika's throat. He dipped his fingertips in Kurapika's waistband as he left a squadron of kisses across his collarbone, trailing his lips up and up until he was just ghosting along his jawline. Kurapika was  _warm_ , he was soft and hot all over and Leorio would have spent time kissing every part of him if he could have. But he couldn't, so he brought his lips up to meet Kurapika's, fitting them together. Kurapika let out a quiet breath, almost shaky, and if Leorio were capable of spontaneous combustion, he'd be gone. He moved his lips in slow patterns, tongue flicking out across Kurapika's lower lip just as he unbuttoned his pants. Hooking his fingers in both his underwear and waistband, he tugged down, sinking his teeth into Kurapika's lower lip gently. There was a small gasp, and Leorio let out a shaky " _Ah_ ," pulling his clothes down. Kurapika lifted his hips to aid, letting Leorio tug them down and kicking them off himself onto the floor. Leorio pulled away just a little, reaching up to remove his glasses and toss them to the nightstand.

( _If they happened to miss, it was just collateral damage_.)

 "Leorio," Kurapika breathed, propping himself up on his elbows just enough so that his forehead was pressed to the other man's. Leorio was breathing hard, eyes blown wide and heart stuttering inside his chest. "Kurapika," he said back, almost on automatic, because that was the only name that it felt like he knew. The only name he felt like he  _cared_ about, Kurapika, Kurapika's hair and eyes and skin and lips and all of him, Leorio was drowning in it.

( _It wasn't like he minded_.)

"Leorio," Kurapika repeated, eyes burning a deep red as he fluttered his lashes up at Leorio. "Please."

And Leorio almost jumped, almost had to shake himself, because he'd nearly forgotten what Kurapika had even  _asked for_ in the beginning of all of this. The thing that had gotten him so terrifyingly turned on and scared out of his mind at the same time.

He swallowed hard, pulling back and dropping his foot back on the floor. The floor. Two feet. He was on Earth. Small constant reminders, nearly vital to keeping him pulled together as he spoke. "Right," he said, tongue thick with anxiety as he flashed Kurapika a nervous smile. Then he lowered himself to his knees, face level to the bed, and watched as Kurapika sat himself up.

He leaned down from the bed, a hand coming around to cup Leorio's cheek and the other running through his dark hair, and he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry so much. You're going to do fine."

There wasn't as much enthusiasm behind his words as much as there was strength, voice silky and confident, just like Kurapika himself. And it helped, because it meant he believed in him, and Leorio really would try his best.

Leorio cleared his throat, setting his hands on Kurapika's thighs as his cheeks flushed. "Listen, I'm really sorry if this is nothing like what you asked for, 'cause I'm not even sure what I'm going to... I mean, I've never, y'know, done this sort of thing and... See, this isn't something that happens... often... I don't, uh... Have any practice in this... And I'm just tellin' you, don't have too high of expectations because I don't even know what I'm expecting either and-"

"Leorio."

( _Calm_ ,  _still calm_ ,  _gentle and assuring and steady just like the ocean and everything beneath it_.)

"Y-yeah?"

"Please eat me out."

And that was the last push it needed, all it took for Leorio to take a deep breath and slip his fingers between Kurapika's thighs. He parted them slowly, chewing on his lower lip as he did, sliding his hands around to Kurapika's hips to pull him closer to the edge of the bed. His legs spread even more as he came forward, the hands on Leorio's face drifting down to rest on his neck. Leorio leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to the inside of his thigh. He kissed up closer to Kurapika's heat, his skin soft and milky, unmarked and laid out for him to paint with bites and kisses. Leorio nipped at his thigh, just hard enough to draw a gasp, and trailed his lips up a little closer. He was  _really_ nervous now, a hand sliding up, fingers trembling.

"Leorio..." His voice was shaking like as Leorio's body was, fingers clasping behind Leorio's neck.

Leorio drummed his fingers against his thigh once, twice, and took a deep breath.

Then he lifted himself on his knees slightly, leaning in and tracing a line with his tongue down Kurapika's folds. He felt Kurapika stiffen, and then he delved his tongue in, hands pulling his hips closer. He circled his entrance once, flicking his tongue in just enough to tease, and heard Kurapika whimper slightly. His grip on his sides tightened, tilted his head up to flatten his tongue against Kurapika's clit. Kurapika bucked, a small shiver of the hips, and when Leorio looked up, he almost melted right there. Kurapika's head was tipped back, eyebrows knitted just slightly, lips parted, and Leorio slowly trailed back down. He slid his tongue back around Kurapika's entrance, flitting over the edge just lightly, then did it again. He set a rhythm now, teasing, a quick stroke the whole way up and then the whole way down but never really going  _in_. Kurapika's fingers had slid into his hair, pulling whenever he got close and then releasing when he denied him again.

"Please," he said, voice starting to crack. And this was Kurapika,  _Kurapika_ , strong and consistent, all composure and pretty eyes. This was Kurapika, tensing and writhing underneath Leorio's lips. "Please," he said again, quieter, and he almost pushed Leorio's head in further.

( _Who was Leorio not to give him what he wanted?_ )

And so Leorio complied, fingertips rubbing slow circles into his angled hip bones as he flicked at Kurapika's clit again. He drifted his tongue lower, tracing his entrance once and then finally dipping in. Kurapika tried to push down, tried to pull him closer, but Leorio's hands had him pinned. He pushed in, little by little, tongue sinking into Kurapika's folds as he pulled Kurapika closer. Leorio was achingly hard in his own pants now, and he let one hand go to reach down and palm himself. Kurapika took instant advantage, using what small strength that hadn't escaped him to push down on Leorio's face. He hooked his knees over Leorio's shoulders, thighs wrapped around his ears as he tugged at Leorio's hair. " _More_ ," he was saying silently. Leorio pushed his tongue against Kurapika's walls, bringing his other hand down to rub slow circles into his clit. He pinched at it lightly, just as he pushed his tongue in hard, and Kurapika  _moaned_.

It was soft, nothing short of a pretty sound, delicate note climbing out of his throat as Leorio looked up to watch. His hand was far down his pants at this point and he had a hand wrapped around himself, pumping slow so he wouldn't finish off too quickly.

( _Because he knew it wouldn't take long, no, not like this_.)

Kurapika's back was arched, small breasts silhouetting against the curve of his spine. His eyes were closed, shut lightly, the crease between his eyes still there as he panted. His lips were bright red, bitten and swollen, chin tipped back and hair falling against his shoulders.

( _He_ , _Leorio decided_ , _was beautiful_.)

Leorio slid his tongue out, pulling his thumb away from Kurapika's clit. Kurapika let out a light whine, a noise from loss of contact, eyes opening to look down at him. They were red, a startling vermilion, like a thousand suns and a fire and everything that was terrifyingly and excessively _hot_. Leorio tutted his tongue softly, nosing at Kurapika's thigh. "Patience."

Then he brought his hand farther down, stroking along his folds with a finger. Kurapika let out a soft " _Ah_ ," shoulders tensing, and he pulled Leorio closer with his thighs. Leorio pushed a finger in slowly, pressing against his walls the whole way through and curling it slightly to loosen him. Kurapika breathed out hard, relaxing slightly just as Leorio pushed in a second finger. He scissored them inside Kurapika slowly, pulling them out just to push them back in. He started to feel along his walls for  _that_ spot,  _the_ spot, the one that melted Kurapika to the point where he was boneless, just fluid beauty under soft skin. He thrusted his fingers slowly, rotating his wrist and brushing his fingertips just lightly. And then he felt it, he felt Kurapika jerk slightly and groan, low and quiet. Leorio pushed his fingers against his walls, waiting for Kurapika's gasp for confirmation. He curved his fingers, Kurapika whining softly, and he dipped his head back in. He took Kurapika's clit back between his lips, rolling it nice and slow. Kurapika liked this, breath stuttering and ankles crossing behind Leorio's back. Leorio sucked on his clit sharply, pumping his fingers into Kurapika quicker now.

"Leorio, I'm-"

He cut himself off to moan softly, hips writhing underneath Leorio's tongue, back arching more as he ran his fingers through Leorio's hair.

"-close," he finished, breathless this time, chest heaving and eyes screwed shut.

Leorio was stroking himself quickly now, pants pooled around his knees as he thumbed over his tip. He moaned an affirmative straight into Kurapika, sending vibrations through him and all the way to his veins. Kurapika's hips jumped, gasps and moans coming in short hiccups of pleasure. Leorio dug his fingertips into Kurapika's walls, pressing down as he dragged them out and slowly circled his entrance. And then he pushed them in, both at once, curling hard against the inside just as he nipped at his clit.

True to his word, Leorio looked up to find tension mounting in Kurapika's shoulders and tremors shivering across his skin.

"Yes, yes right there, Leorio,  _Leorio_ -"

And then he gasped, head rolling back and the furrow of his eyebrows smoothing out. He seemed to melt, the tension flowing out of him in rivulets, and Leorio felt him tighten around his fingers. He twisted them one more time and that was it. He shifted his mouth down just as he withdrew his fingers, tongue flooded with warmth as Kurapika came, the taste sweet and salty and stinging the inside of his cheeks. Leorio lapped at his folds, flicking his clit again as he pumped himself faster. And then he was done for too, pulling his head away from Kurapika's thighs to groan, loud and uninhibited. He spilled over his hand, hard and fast, leaning back slightly and stroking himself through it.

Then he was done, panting hard and heart thrumming fast. He opened his eyes just slightly to find Kurapika similar to him, hunched over now and breath coming in short bursts. Then he lifted his head, eyes glowing a soft red now, and he gave Leorio a small smile.

"I have to say that I really... I really liked that."

Leorio grinned back, standing up on shaky legs to shuck off his pants. He grabbed a towel off the bedpost to wipe them both off, dropping it on the floor when he was done beside their forgotten clothes and nudging Kurapika back. He slid an arm under the curve of his knees and another under his arms, lifting him up and settling him on the bed. He fell onto the mattress right beside him, jostling their heads together and making Kurapika laugh softly. Not bothering with blankets since they were both plenty warm, Leorio slipped an arm around Kurapika's waist and pulled him close. Kurapika rested his head on his chest, hooking their ankles together and closing his eyes.

"So... good?" His eyebrows were up even though his eyes were closed, Leorio's voice hopeful.

Kurapika smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his chest. "Yes. Very good."

Leorio smiled too, lips stretched wide and he rested his chin on Kurapika's hair. "I love you, y'know."

And then his cheeks were taking a warm hue, adjusting to rest his face in the crook of Leorio's neck. "I know. I love you too."

( _Kurapika noticed that Leorio's_ _heartbeat was in time with the circles he was tracing on his back_.  _Leorio probably didn't even know_.  _It was endearing_.  _Really_.)


End file.
